mystuffcozwhynotfandomcom-20200214-history
We Didn't Start The Fire
We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel is a song featured in 5x03, the third episode of Season Five. It is sung by Andrew, Billie, Charlotte, Emelia, Jake, Kitty, Tina, Rachel, Ryan and Xavier. Lyrics Jake: Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio Andrew: Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe Rachel: Rosenbergs, H-Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom Brando, The King And I, and The Catcher In The Rye Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye Kitty and Tina: We didn't start the fire It was always burning since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it Ryan: Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron Dien Bien Phu Falls, "Rock Around the Clock" Emelia (with Ryan): Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, (Elvis Presley, Disneyland) Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez Billie with Emelia and Ryan: We didn't start the fire It was always burning since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it Xavier: Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac Sputnik, Zhou Enlai, Bridge On The River Kwai Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball Starkweather Homicide, Children of Thalidomide Oh, oh, oh Charlotte: Buddy Holly, Ben-Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go U-2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo Charlotte and Xavier: We didn't start the fire It was always burning since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it Tina: Hemingway, Eichmann, Stranger in a Strange Land Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatlemania Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson Kitty: Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say? Ryan with Billie and Charlotte: We didn't start the fire It was always burning since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it Jake with Andrew: Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan Rachel with Xavier: Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal suicide Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, crack, Bernie Goetz Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law Rock and Roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore Emelia and Kitty: We didn't start the fire It was always burning since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire But when we are gone It will still burn on, and on, and on, and on and on and on and on and on and on Jake and Ryan (with Rachel): (We didn't start the fire) It was always burning since the world's been turning (We didn't start the fire) No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it (We didn't start the fire) (Emelia: Oh yeah) It was always burning since the world's been turning (We didn't start the fire) (Emelia: Oh, oh, oh) No, we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it Andrew, Jake and Rachel: We didn't start the fire